


i got a gypsy soul to blame and i was born for leaving

by CuboneGirl13



Series: astringent [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Freeverse, POV First Person, Poetry, Probably crap but I like it so there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2347055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuboneGirl13/pseuds/CuboneGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i'm sorry<br/>i can't be the one</p>
            </blockquote>





	i got a gypsy soul to blame and i was born for leaving

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this, but I'll admit, it's very, very far from being my best. But whatever. XD
> 
> Title from ”Colder Weather” by Zac Brown Band.
> 
> Disclaimer: uh,I own a copy of Crystal, does that count for something?

you need someone  
as kind  
and smart  
and beautiful  
as you are  
and  
i'm sorry  
that it can't be me  
i'm sorry  
but i'm not the one  
who deserves to be kissed in the rain  
and be woken up shivering at two a.m.  
because you stole all the covers  
and taken home to your mother  
because she wants to meet that boy you talk about all the time  
i can't be the one  
to give you the happy ever after you deserve  
.  
if you love something,  
set it free  
and if it's truly yours,  
it'll come back to you,  
but if it doesn't,  
it never was  
.  
go  
free  
.


End file.
